


Hero

by delorita



Category: American Sniper, The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Snipers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Sniper has been a very impressive movie for me. Bradley brought Chris Kyle to life again and I was in awe of his performance and in awe of the soldier's personality. </p><p>In the pix though, it's also Face from the A-Team, with just a bit more muscle. ;)</p><p>This wall is a Birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero




End file.
